Mencari Dragon Ball buat Neji
by Isa Kagami
Summary: Bagaimana kah ceritanya jika Luffy,Naruto,Natsu dan Ichigo ingin menghidupkan Neji menggunakan ke-7 Dragon Ball,Characters Naruto,One Piece,Bleach,and Dragon Ball Fairy Tail dll.RnR,please!CHAPTER 4 UPDATEEEEEE!.
1. Neji meninggal?

**Declamair:**

**Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, One Piece bukan punya saya**

**tapi,cerita ini baru punya saya :D**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

Once upon a time...

**OMAKE***Dikroyok reader*

bek tu stori

Pada pertempuran melawan Madara dan Obito Neji dikabarkan meninggal dikarenakan Neji mencintai Madara tapi madara malah selingkuh kepada Obito maka neji bunuh diri O.O

oke,lupakan yg tadi...

bek tu stori agen

Pada suatu pertempuran melawan Madara dan Obito,Neji dikabarkan mati karena Obito melemparkan shuriken kepada Neji dan akhirnya itu menjadi cerita hangat masyarakat anime sampai-sampai Luffy dan Ichigo sahabat baik dari Neji dan Naruto mendengarnya dan hatinya pun terasa tertusuk-tusuk paku(?) dan Luffy pun ke konoha bersama Ichigo untuk berdiskusi bagaimana caranya Neji bisa hidup lagi.

* * *

**BERITA **  
Saksikan Naruto the mufi wit wan pis en blich pada jam 234 menit 453 dan detik 129363146 pada tanggal 32-13-9999

* * *

"Naruto~" panggil pembasmi hama(baca:mahluk) yg halus dan lelaki lentur mengalahkan kelenturan permen karet bernama ichigo dan luffy

"Eh?K-Kalian siapa?" Jawab ninja yg akan menjadi hokage ke-6 jika hampir kiamat bernama naruto

"Masa kamu lupa sih~sama aku~" goda ichigo

"iya~" goda luffy

Jujur,naruto tidak merasa kenal dengan 2 mahluk ,tiba-tiba ada gumpalan-gumpalan diatas kepalanya dan disitu ia ingat bahwa 2 lelaki itu teman sok akrab naruto dan neji

"udah ingat?" tanya ichigo malas

"I-iy-iya,kamu kan teman aku yg sok akrab itu kan?" balas naruto

"Eh?emangnya kami sok akrab!" teriak luffy karna tak terima dibilangin temen sok akrab

"Bai de wai,kita harus menghidupkan neji" ucap luffy mengubah topic pembicaraan karna tak mau di rasengan oleh naruto,dan mereka pun berpikir

pikiran luffy=aku lapar mau makan ayam,spagety,pizza,jengkol,nasgor,jamur,bisa kalajengkin,bisa ular,daging macam/cheeta/harimau,lebih baik te aku ngambil di tempat sampah aja lebih free

pikiran naruto=kalau nanti selesai berdiskusi aku mau makan ramen ah

pikiran ichigo=pasti nih yg dideket gue lagi berpikir tentang makanan ilernya aja ampe menetes-netes iyyuh...

dan dikepala ichigo muncul sebuah lampu yg bersinar mengalahkan sinar matahari

"aha,bagaimana kalau kita beradventure time mencari bola lampu eh salah bola naga atau bahasa gaulnya or bahasa englisnya dragon ball" ucap ichigo

"padahal gue baru mau nyebutin itu tapi karna kau yg nyebutin duluan ya sudah" ucap luffy tak mau dibilangin bodoh

"enak aja...,gue tau lu pade lagi pikirin tentang makanan!" ucap ichigo setengah marah setengah iklas(?)

"kok tau?"ucap keduanya dan langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kolor yg dijemur dekat rumah naruto yaitu kolornya sasuke dan itachi

"WOI!LU PADE NGAPAIN LO LAP MULUTMU YG PENUH ILER ITU PAKE KOLOR-KOLOR GUE!" ucap sasuke dan itachi bersamaan sambil menunjuk naruto dan luffy

"Sori sori ngak sengajah" ucap naruto dan luffy sambil menggantung kolor-kolor itu lagi

"WOI!CUCI NGAK ITU TU UDAH BUSUK." teriak itachi karna kolornya yg digunakan melap iler mereka

"males ah" tolak naruto

"sama gue juga males" ucap luffy

"AMATERASU"

dan voila naruto dan luffy menjadi daging panggang setengah matang dari palang

"btw,ayo kita berangkat" ucap ichigo kemudian pergi meninggal kan daging panggang setengah matang itu

"WOI,TUNGGU KAMIIIIIIIIII!"

**KEEP SMILE A.K.A SKIP TAEM **

mereka baru saja sampai di anime fairy tail yg berdekatan dengan anime dragon ball dan beru mereka ingin melewati anime itu mereka di hadang oleh natsu en frend merekah pun harus melawannya

**TBC~**

* * *

**Isa mau tidur dulu ya,minna!jadi besok isa -bye *cium semua reader**dikroyok reader***

**maaf,kalau pendek ngak panjang besok Isa akan mengusahakan chapternya panjang,ya!**

**kalau udah baca di review ya! ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Anggota baru dan Petualangan

**Declamair:**

**Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, One Piece bukan punya saya**

**tapi,cerita ini baru punya saya :D**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

mereka baru saja sampai di anime fairy tail yg berdekatan dengan anime dragon ball dan beru mereka ingin melewati anime itu mereka di hadang oleh natsu en frend merekah pun harus melawannya

"hey,kalian bertiga why you masuk in anime this" ucap lelaki berselendang yg diketahui namanya adalah natsu

"because,kita bertiga ingin keanime bola naga" balas naruto

"oh,boleh aku ikut" ucapnya dengan mata _puppy eyes_

"heh baiklah" jawab naruto,luffy dan ichigo pasrah

"thank you thank you very very much much" jawab natsu

"you you wel wel come come" balas luffy mengikuti natsu

"oke,where we akan berpetualang?" tanya natsu

"hm...,menurut dipeta kita akan melewati danau yg dalam kemudian kita harus melompat 100 km keatas dan memanjat bukit langsung berenang lagi dan kita sampai keanime itu" ucap ichigo sambil melihat petanya dora(?)

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?BERENANG OMG GUE GAK MAU TITIK!" teriak luffy

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?NGAK MAU OMG LO HARUS MAU ITIK!" teriak naruto

"yoi~ayo we let's go ke entu tempat" ucap natsu kepada ichigo bersemangat dan mereka pun meninggal kan kedua orang yg lagi bermesraan itu(baca:berkelahi)

"nats,masa setiap bicara lo pake bahasa gado-gado sih?" tanya ichigo

"ya~,udah kebiasaan atu" balas natsu

"bisa ngak lo ngak pake bahasa gado-gado pake bahasa normal aja" ucap ichigo setengah marah

"iya iya" ucap balas natsu menyerah

"HEI,LO BERDUA TUNGGU GUE!" teriak naruto dan luffy sehati(baca:bersamaan)

**SKIP TIME**

"Akhirnya,kita sampai didanau ini."ucap naruto riang sedangkan,luffy lagi menatap danau itu dengan tampang horror

"kamu kenapa luffy?" tanya natsu bingung

"A-aku ngak bi-bisa b-berenang" balas luffy dan naruto yg mendengar itu langsung pergi kebelakang luffy dan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

CYUR

luffy terjatuh didanau itu dan meminta tolong sedangkan,yg melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hahahaha.A-astaga,luffy luffy mentang-mentang cita-cita lo menjadi raja bajak laut ngak bisa berenang" ejek natsu

"Shut up!" ucap luffy

"Jadi,gimana?" tanya naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik kapal" balas luffy

"What are you say kuapal?NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAYYYYY!" teriak natsu dan berlari terkencing(?) kesana kemari membawa Dragon ball Ting Ting

"Ayo!" ucap naruto semangat 45

"yoi" ucap ichigo

**SKIP****TIME**

"UEEEK"

"UEEEK"

"UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

"Ngapain lo nats ngapain lo munteh-munteh lo ngidem yach?" tanya naruto

"G-Gue ueeeek M-mabok ueeeeek laut ueeeeeeeeeeek" jawab natsu sambil muntah-muntah

"Yeah,rasakan tuch" ejek luffy

"Woi,lo bertiga jangan berantem terus donk!terutama lo luffy kalo ngak berantem ama naruto pasti natsu" ucap ichigo sambil tidur-tiduran diatas kuburan(?)

"Sorry sorry" ucap luffy

"Lo pade bisa ngak lo gak pake bahasa inggris" ucap ichigo tanpa menolah dan tanpa membuka mata dan tan-*PLAKKK**DI TAMPAR READER*(reader:jangan banyak bacot lu)(author:maaf)

"iya iya dan lu juga bantuin napa?" ucap naruto

"bantuin apa?" tanya ichigo

"bantuin berantem" jawab naruto sedangkan ichigo langsung _sweatdrop _sambil tidur(?)

'bodoh' batin natsu dan luffy didalem hati

"Woi woi woi woi woi woiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" teriak luffy tamba lama tambah besar

"Nape?" tanya naruto

"ADA OMBAK BIG" jawab luffy

"bisa ngak lo bertiga ngak pake bahasa gado-gado?" tanya ichigo udah muak

"Iya iya" jawab mereka ber3

"kita tadi sampai mana?" tanya si ombak(?)

"sampai tadi lo mau nyerang kapal ini" jawab natsu dengan tampang polos

"Oh" ucap si ombak dan ombak itu pun menyerang kapal luffy

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" ucap natsu,luffy dan naruto kalau ichigo?ia lagi tidur

"lONTONG EH TOLONG GUYS!GUE JATUH!" teriak natsu dengan bloonnya

"Bertahanlah romeo akan menyelamatkan mu juliet" ucap luffy sambil mengulurkan tangan karetnya tapi natsu sudah kecebur dan mati eitsss natsu tidak mati dia malah berenang bersama mahluk hiu yg berada dianime naruto

"Kiss me" panggil naruto

"GUE BUKAN KISS ME TAPI GUE KISAME" jawab entu hiu

"ulang-ulang ulang-ulang skenarionya slah" jawab luffy

"Kisama" teriak naruto

"GUE BUKAN KISAMA GUE KISAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak kisame

"KISAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" teriak naruto

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" tanya kisame

"Tidak jadi cuma mau manggil hehehe" ucap naruto dan kisame hanya _sweatdrop_

"TOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G!" teriak natsu pura-pura kecebur

"Aku akan menolong mu!" ucap luffy dan ia melompat kelaut bebas itu LAUT?karna danau tadi udah lewat

"LUFFY GUE KIRA LO NGAK BISA BERENANG!" teriak naruto mengingatkan luffy dan luffy pun hanya menepuk jidatnya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"BERTAHANLAH LUFFY AKU AKAN MENOLONG MU!" ucap natsu sambil menolong luffy dari si ombak

"EH" ucap naruto dan ia _sweatdrop_ melihat teman-temannya karna, natsu tadi pura-pura kecebur dan luffy ingin menolongnya tapi malah luffy yg kecebur dan natsu yg menolongnya

setelah natsu menolongnya natsu langsung memberinya nafas buatan bukan nafas alami luffy yg melihat bibir natsu ingin menyentuh bibirnya ia langsung duduk dan mendorong natsu sampai jatuh dikapal lagi

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"NAT-" "Biar aja paling-paling ia akan naik lagi kekapal ini kok" ucap luffy

"TOLONG AKU KECEBUR!" teriak natsu

"BIAR AJA!" teriak luffy dan naruto bersamaan

"Hehehehe" tawa natsu dan naik ke kapal

**SKIP TIME**

"EH!" ucap ichigo kaget melihat kapal menjadi basa semua dan ke-3 temannya basa kuyup

"Ichigo udah bangun rupanya" ucap naruto sambil melihat ichigo yg lagi kebingungan

"Bisa kami jelaskan" ucap luffy dan luffy pun menceritakannya

**SKIP TIME****AGAIN**

"Oh" ucap ichigo setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari luffy

"btw,kita udah sampe" ucap natsu melihat sebuah pulau yg penuh dengan bukit yg sangat besar

**TBC**

* * *

_**Akhirnya udah jadi, capet ngetik nich...**_

_**Jadi...**_

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P  
**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	3. SALAH PETA

**Declamair:**

**Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, One Piece bukan punya saya**

**tapi,cerita ini baru punya saya :D**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

"EH!" ucap ichigo kaget melihat kapal menjadi basa semua dan ke-3 temannya basa kuyup

"Ichigo udah bangun rupanya" ucap naruto sambil melihat ichigo yg lagi kebingungan

"Bisa kami jelaskan" ucap luffy dan luffy pun menceritakannya

**SKIP TIMEAGAIN**

"Oh" ucap ichigo setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari luffy

"btw,kita udah sampe" ucap natsu melihat sebuah pulau yg penuh dengan bukit yg sangat besar dan luffy langsung mengarahkan kapalnya ke arah pulau itu

"Akhirnye sampe jugeeeeeee"ucap natsu mengikuti bahasa unpan dan upil

"Iye~" balas naruto mengikuti natsu

"hn" balas ichigo mengikuti ucapan PantatAyam*Dichidori sasuke*

"Luffy anak baek mengapa harus tinggalkan kapal :'(" ucap luffy sambil ber-da da kepada kapalnya dan tiba-tiba saja mencullah anak yg durhaka bertopeng lollipop dan menggunakan baju ala akatnikah*PLAKKK* eh,akatsuki

"Tobi anak baek ngak terima istilah tobi diambil orang seenak jidat" ucap tobi marah

"Yaelah,gitu aja kok marah" ucap luffy

"Liet aje nanti tobi anak baek akan lapor ke ayah dan ibu" ucap tobi sambil nangis dan voila menghilang

"Luf,Yang tadi siapa?" tanya naruto

"Oh,yang tadi itu Obito"ucap luffy (Author:Buset O.O! naruto, aja belum tau tobi itu sebenarnya siapa? kok, luffy tau ya?)(Luffy:Kan gue liat diGoogle)(Author:*_SweatDrop tingkat dewa_*)

"Oh"

"Woi,ayo kita lompat 100 km ke atas!" ucap ichigo

"Ayo!" ucap luffy natsu dan naruto

"Eitsss,sebelum lo naik bawa gue ya!Pleasee" ucap ichigo dengan menggunakan mata _Puppy Eyes_nya seperti anak kehausan yg minta susu pda ibunya

"Heh...baiklah,naruto kamu yg angkat" ucap luffy

"Eh!kok aku?kamu ajalah nafsu"ucap naruto

"APAAAAAAA?NAFSU?ENAK AJA GUE NGAK MAU DAN NAMA GUE BUKAN NAFSU TAPI NATSU" teriak natsu

"Iya iya,Natsu" ucap naruto pasrah

"Jadi siapa yg mengangkat ku ke atas?" ucap ichigo

"Hmm...,tunggu dulu!aku punya ide" ucap naruto dan mengeluarkan hpnya

"Halo?Apa kah ini DORA THE EMON?" tanya naruto pada orang diseberang sana DORAEMON

"Iya, ,km bs ngak pergi ke dekat gunung yg tingginya 100 km ke atas?" ucapnya lagi

"Aku ingin meminjam alat mu" ucap naruto lagi lagi dan menutup hpnya

"NARUTOOOOO!" ucap kucing yg berwarna biru dan bisa berjalan juga ia mempunyai kantong di perutnya eantah itu kantong apa mungkin itu kantong plastik yg author punya tapi doraemon mencurinya(doraemon:enak aja ini kantong ajaib bukan kantong plastik dan gue bukan PENCURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!)

"Aku ingin begini aku ingin begi-**Plakk**" nyanyi luffy dan dihadiai tamparan cinta oleh julietnya yg berada dichapter 2 yaitu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~

"Ada apa CaHo(Calon Hokage) memanggil hamba" ucap doraemon kepada naruto

"saya CaHo ingin meminjam maling maling jambu anda" ucap naruto

"Maaf,saya tdk pernah memiliki pohon jambu kalau maling udah dipenjara atau maling kundang udah jadi rock(baca:batu)" ucap doraemon

"kalo,blink-blink jambunya ada kah?" tanya naruto

"maaf lagi,hamba ngak punya pecahan kaca(blink-blink) tapi hamba bisa mengasih anda tiket ke konsernya blink tapi jangan kecewa jika blink tidak makan jambu" balas doraemon

"kalo,baling-baling helkop(helikopter)nya ada?" tanya naruto

"maaf lagi ,hamba ngak punya uang untuk membeli baling-baling helkop beserta body seksinya" balas doraemon lagi

"Tetapi Emon punya baling-baling bambu" ucap doraemon

"tidak masalah,mana baling-baling itu?" tanya naruto

"ini"ucap doraemon tidak panjang tidak lebar cuma pendek dan kecil sambil memberikan baling-baling bambu itu

"Terima kasih Thank you Arigatou"ucap naruto memakai 3 bahasa dan segera mengambil baling-baling itu

"sama-sama youwelcome douittai" balas doraemon dan segera menghilang tanpa jejak karna takut jika detektif conan mengetahui jejaknya

"Ini yg tidak mulia baling-baling jambunya" ucap naruto pada ichigo

"Terima kasih,hamba yg tidak mulia(?)dan silanhkan GET OUT!" balas ichigo sambil teriak diakhir kalimat

"Yoi,ke atas"ucap natsu dan segera menjadikan tangannya jetpack,naruto melompat bagai ninja,luffy memanjangkan tangannya dan memegang ujung gunung,ichigo menggunakan baling-baling naruto natsu dan luffy sampai ichigo masih berada dipertengahan gunung

"aduh!lambat banget sih ini baling-baling" ucap ichigo kesal dan ia melihat carl dari san andreass menggunakan jetpack ichigo pun memenggilnya

"CARL!" panggil ichigo

"APA?" tanyanya

"SINI ADA YG INGIN KU BICARAKAN PADA MU" teriak ichigo dan carl langsung ke arah ichigo

"Apa?" ucapnya lagi

"Liat tu ada bintang jatuh(baca:ufo)!"

"Mana-mana" ucapnya dan segera membelakangi yg di belakangi oleh carl segera melepaskan jetpacknya dan carl pun jatuh

"YEAH!" Teriak ichigo riang dan segera keatas

**SKIP TIME**

"WOW!dapat darimana tu jetpack?" tanya mereka bertiga

"Dari si mobil ditambahkan L" balasnya sambil berusaha membuka tu jetpack dan baling-baling bambu

"Nyolong ya?" tanya mereka lagi

"tidak!cuma ngambil tanpa memberitahu aja" balas ichigo

"ITU SAMA AJA BODOH" teriak mereka bertiga

"btw,ayo kita lompat" ucap ichigo mengalihkan perhatian

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"WOI,KU RASA KITA SALAH GUNUNG DEH KOK RASANYA INI KAYAK TEMPAT AKU DECH!" teriak ichigo pada teman-temannya

"IYA!" ucap mereka bertiga

"JANGAN DULU AKU MAU LIAT PETA!" teriak ichigo dan mengambil peta yg ada ditasnya kemudian ia menelitinya dan mendapatkan tulisan '**JALAN UNTUK KE ANIME BLEACH**'

"K-KU RASA KITA SALAH TEMPAT KARNA DI PETA INI ADA TULISANNYA TEMPAT UNTUK KE ANIME BLEACH" teriak ichigo lagi

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak mereka bertiga

"SIAPA SURUH NYOLONG PETA DARI ORANG!SINI PETA KU" teriak dora langsung datang bersama buts dan mengambil petanya ditangan ichigo yg lagi cengo dora dan buts akhirnya menghilang menghilang menghilang(baca:niru gaya spongebob yg ditinggalkan dibikini bottom sendirian)

"GIMANA NI,GUYS?" teriak ichigo

"BI-"

DUK!

"aduh" ringgis mereka ber-4 kesakitan karna udah sampe ke bawah

"Naruto ku kira kamu punya hp kenapa kita tidak liat aja diMAP google?" ucap luffy

"Oh iya ya"ucap naruto dan mulai mencari map untuk ke anime dragon ball

"Dicatat,ya!soalnya hp ku hampir lobet nich" ucap naruto masi berkutat pada hpnya

"hm" jawab natsu menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen yg author juga tak tau dari mana ia dapatkan

"Di anime bleach kita ke sebelah timur kalau ada permpatan kemudian pergi ke stadium yg ronaldo lagi main bola dan kemudian lagi ke anime ONE PIECE lalu melewati anime NARUTO dan pergi ke tampat NEED FOR SPEED untuk membeli mobil karna kita capet jalan kemudian lagi ke BEN 10 dan ADVENTURE TIME kemudian anime FAIRY TAIL dan gak lewat danau laut bukit dan voile DRAGON BALL" ucap naruto panjang dan lebar

"BUSET JAUH AMET" teriak mereka(minus:naruto)dan mereka drop naruto yg tidak drop hanya pasrah mengantar mereka ke rs(rumah sakit) menggunakan truk sampah

**TBC**

* * *

_**Akhirnya jadi lagi~  
**_

_**jangan lupa di **__**REVIEW**_


	4. CREAZY TIME IN BLEACH

**Declamair:**

**Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Fairy Tail bukan punya saya**

**tapi,cerita ini baru punya saya :D**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dll.**

* * *

"Di anime bleach kita ke sebelah timur kalau ada permpatan kemudian pergi ke stadium yg ronaldo lagi main bola kemudian lagi ke anime ONE PIECE lalu melewati anime NARUTO dan pergi ke tampat NEED FOR SPEED untuk membeli mobil karna kita capet jalan kemudian lagi ke BEN 10 dan ADVENTURE TIME kemudian anime FAIRY TAIL dan gak lewat danau laut bukit dan voile DRAGON BALL" ucap naruto panjang dan lebar

"BUSET JAUH AMET" teriak mereka(minus:naruto)dan mereka drop naruto yg tidak drop hanya pasrah mengantar mereka ke rs(rumah sakit) menggunakan truk sampah

**SKIP TIME **

"Eh!aku dimana?" ucap natsu ketika sudah bangun

"aku juga" ucap luffy

"dimana ini?" ucap ichigo

"kalian udah bangun rupanya" ucap naruto saat memasuki ruangan teman-temannya

"emanknya apa yang terjadi?dan dimana ini?" tanya luffy penasaran

"kalian tadi pinsang setelah aku bacakan arah yg akan kita tuju dan ini di rumah sakit" balas naruto

"oh...,dan BAU APA INI?" ucap natsu dan berteriak diakhir kalimat

"yg itu bau truk sampah" ucap naruto sambil bermain hp

"naruto ku kira hp mu udah mau lobet?" tanya luffy

"sudah aku cast tadi pake cas hpnya Rukia" ucap naruto

BRAK

"I-ICHIGO"ucap wanita berambut hitam seleher dan memakai seregam sekolah

"Ru-rukia!" ucap ichigo

"apa kamu baik-baik aja?apa mu yg sakit?siapa mereka?kamu dari mana aja?dan kenapa baumu busuk?"tanya rukia memberikan ichigo pertanyaan berkali-kali lipat

"aku baik-baik aja,tidak ada yg sakit kok,mereka teman-temanku,aku habis berpetualang dan naruto mengantarku menggunakan truk sampah"balas ichigo

"Hehehehe,gomen"ucap naruto

"Eh?naruto mana cas ku?" tanya rukia

"ini" balas naruto sambil memberikan rukia cas

"RUKIA!"panggil naruto sambil teriak sebelem rukia mau keluar

"apa?"tanya rukia

"terima kasih"balas naruto lagi

"sama-sama"balas rukia

"RUKIA!"panggil naruto sambil berteriak lagi

"apa?"tanya rukia lagi

"bye"jawab naruto sedangkan,rukia hanya tersenyum

"RUKIA!"panggil naruto sambil berteriak lagi dan lagi

"APA"tanya rukia marah

"kapan-kapan masuk ke ruang ini ya" balas naruto lagi dan lagi

"iya iya"jawab rukia udah mau meledak

"RUKIA!"panggil naruto lagi lagi dan lagi

BRAK!

"aduh udah pergi :(" ucap naruto sedih

"ehem"

"napa?lo cemburu?"tanya naruto kepada ichigo yg tadi ber'ehem'

"cieeeeeeeeeee" rayu luffy dan natsu

"DIAM!" teriak ichigo marah

"WOW~,dia marah~" rayu naruto, natsu dan luffy

"aku ngak dengar"ucap ichigo menutup telinganya

"wow~,dia tidak dengar~"ejek naruto,natsu dan luffy lagi

"ha?" tanya ichigo

"WOW~,dia tuli~"ejek mereka bertiga lagi dan lagi

" . . . . .BESOK"ucap ichigo dengan aura dark di sekelilingnya dan sambil menekankan seluruh kata yg ia ucapkan tadi

"WOW~dia betul-betul marah~" ucap mereka lagi lagi dan lagi

"HYAAAT!"

BRUK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo terjatuh dari kasur sedangkan,naruto,natsu dan luffy hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan terguling-guling dilantai(?)

"WOW~dia jatuh~"ejek mereka lagi lagi lagi dan lagi setelah puas tertawa

"Grrrr"geram ichigo

"WOW~dia kedinginan~"ejek mereka lagi lagi lagi lagi dan lagi sedangkan,ichigo mulai memasang headset dengan menggunakan hp yg entah dari mana iya dapatkan dan naik ke atas kasur untuk tidur

* * *

**IKLAN**

Headset membuat anda tidak bisa mendengar ejekan,caci maki,suruhan dari teman-teman,sahabat,musuh,ortu,guru,om,tante,kakak ,adek,cucu,nenek,kakek,sepupu,pacar,istri,suami,or gil,selingkuhan,gebetan,presiden dan lain sebagainya atau dan lain lain atau dll atau dsb atau etc

* * *

"I-Ichigo!"ucap rukia membangun kan ichigo

"hem?"tanya ichigo selem sepenunya mengumpulkan nyawanya yg habis berkeliaran

"WOW~baru mengumpulkan nyawa~"ejek naruto,natsu dan luffy belum kapok-kapok

"kenapa,say~" tanya ichigo kepada rukia dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok dan nada merayu(?)

"WOW~dia panggil rukia say~"ejek mereka lagi ingin mati

"Grrrrrr"geram ichigo lagi

"WOW~dia kedinginan lagi~ dan akan membunuh kami lagi~ dan jatuh lagi~ dan memakai headset lagi~ dan tertidur lagi~ dan bangun lagi~ dan mengumpulkan nyawa lagi~ dan diejek lagi~ dan diulang lagi~ sampai~ akhir hayat~ menjemput kami lagi~ dan-**PLAK PLAK PLAK**"ejek naruto,natsu dan luffy belum selesai karna dapat tamparan dari rukia

"WOW~kami ditampar lagi~dan di ulang lagi~ dan-**PLAK PLAK PLAK**"ejek mereka belum sampai lagi karna tamparan dari rukia

"WOW~pipi kami ditampar lagi~lagi~lagi~ sakit~sakit~sakit~ dan-**PLAK PLAK PLAK**"ejek belum samapai lagi dan lagi karna tamparan lagi dan lagi,mereka akhirnya sakit gigi eh salah sakit pipi gaara gaara panda(gaara:ngehina lu?)(author:iya nape?)(gaara:destructo-)(author:iye iye gue ngak ngehine cume saleh tulis)(gaara:awas lo)(author:iye)

mereka(naruto natsu luffy)akhirnya tidur dengan pulas(baca:pura-pura)rukia yg melihat itu langsung berjalan ke arah ichigo

"_i-ichigo-kun_"ucap rukia

"apa,_ru-chan_?"tanya ichigo

"mau ngak jalan-jalan bareng masa kita udah lama pacaran belum pernah pergi berkencan(Author:Cieeeeee)(IchiRu:Shut up you author syaraf)(Author*pundung dipojokan*)atau jalan-jalan~"paksa rukia

"hm...,ayo!"ucap ichigo dan mereka pergi keluar dengan hati-hati supaya tidak membangun kan naruto natsu dan luffy

**Ditaman**

"_Ru~chan _lapar ngak?"tanya ichigo

"lapar kalo _Ichi~kyun_?" balas rukia

"sama~"balas ichigo

"WOW~MEREKA BERKENCAN~SUMBUNYI~SEMBUNYI DARI KAMI~CIEEEEEEEEE~~~~"ejek dan rayu dan goda naruto natsu dan luffy pake toa yg entah mereka dapat dari mana di atas pohon

"KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"geram ichigo

"WOW~ICHI IN THE GOT MEMANGGIL KAMI~~~~"ejek naruto natsu dan luffy sedangkan rukia hanya tertawa didalam hati mendengar nama 'ICHI IN THE GOT'

"KELUAR LOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOO PADEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"teriak ichigo

"WOW~ICHI IN THE GOT SURUH KAMI KELUAR~~~" ejek mereka lagi

"AWAS KALO AKU UDAH MENDAPATKAN KALIAN AKAN KU CINCANG-CINCANG KALIAN"teriak ichigo dan mulai mencari naruto natsu dan luffy

"WOW~KAMI HARUS KABUUUUUR~DAN BERPENCAR~~~~~"ejek naruto natsu dan luffy dan mereka berpencar supaya tidak dapat ditemukan

Naruto segera sembunyi dengan luffy ditempat sampah

Natsu sedang bersembunyi sambil menarik tangan seseorang entah iya sengajah atau tidak

**DI TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN NATSU(WC UMUM TAMAN BAGIAN LAKI-LAKI)**

"Nar,Luf kita akan aman di sini"ucap Natsu pd naruto dan luffy

"Wah,tangan mu lembut juga ya,Nar" puji natsu dan menengok ke belakang

"Eh?K-kamu si-siapa?" ucap natsu terbata-bata ngak pake batu bata saat melihat yg ia pegang bukan la temnnya tapi seorang gadis berambut orange panjang dan di sebelah poninya ada bunga-bunga berwarna biru kecil tajam dan runcing seruncing runcing runcing runcing***PLAK**DITAMPAR REARER***

"A-aku Orihime kamu kenapa tarik-tarik tangan aku?" ucap gadis yg bernama orihime itu dan wajah nya memerah seperti tomat kesukaan sasuke-kun

"Eh!Gomenasai!"ucap natsu sambil membungkuk

**DI TEMPAT ICHIGO**

"Aduh~gue mau pipis"gumam ichigo dan pergi wc umum

BRUK!

"EH!NATSU DAN ORIHIME,MAAF MENGGANGGU"ucap ichigo dan mukanya memerah karna melihat hal tadi

"ASTAGA,TU ANAK ADA-ADA AJA BARU BEBERAPA HARI UDAH NGAJAK CEWEK SECANTIK ORIHIME BERDUAAN DI WC UMUM LAKI-LAKI CKCKCKCKCK" ucap ichigo dengan wajah masih memerah

"DOR~"

"EH!ASTAGA GUE DAPET SETAN SETANNYA KABOR LEWAT JENDELA JATUH DIKUBURAN HIDUP LAGI NGAK MUNGKIN DAN MATI LAGI DAN HIDUP LAGI!"ucap ichigo kaget sampai-sampai bicaranya tak pake titik dan koma atau itik dan mako

"baru gitu aja udah kaget" ucap pria pendek berambut putih(Author:Dasar mahluk ubanan) dan rambutnya keatas

"Hitsu,lagi ngapain?"tanya ichigo

"lagi jalan-jalan sendirian" ucap hitsu

"DOR~"

"ASTAGA GUE DAPET SETAN SETANNYA KABOR LEWAT JENDELA JATUH DIKUBURAN HIDUP LAGI NGAK MUNGKIN DAN MATI LAGI DAN HIDUP LAGI!"ucap hitsu dan ichigo ngak pake titik dan koma karna kaget

"baru gitu aja kok udah kaget" ucap byakuya

"byakuya!" ucap mereka berdua

DOR~

"ASTAGA GUE DAPET SETAN SETANNYA KABOR LEWAT JENDELA JATUH DIKUBURAN HIDUP LAGI NGAK MUNGKIN DAN MATI LAGI DAN HIDUP LAGI!"ucap mereka bertiga

"Ayolah,kita pulang gue udah bikin makanan nich!ada ramen dan ayam goreng,loh~"ucap rukia sedangkan,naruto dan luffy yg mendengar itu secepatnya keluar dari tong sampah dan natsu yg mendengar kata makanan langsung keluar dari wc meninggal kan orihime yg membatu

"YE...,MAKAN~"ucap mereka dan

DUG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka dihadiai tinjuan dari ichigo

"S-SAKIT" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi

**TBC**

* * *

_**Yeah,jadi lagi~lagi~lagi~dan lagi~~~~~~~~~~~jadi kalo udah baca direview yach!**__**  
**_

_**Maaf, mungkin bakal lama baru Isa lanjutkan fic ini lagi!**_

_**By The Way  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P  
**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
